


Lockerroom Lessons

by GravityDidIt



Series: Tumblr Fics [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles, Bottom Theo, Dom Derek, Envious THeo, Foot Fetish, Jealous Theo, M/M, Protective Derek, Rimming, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Vers Theo, foot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityDidIt/pseuds/GravityDidIt
Summary: Based off of this prompt -  Theo is a bully, most with stiles for being. So Derek, Stiles's boyfriend, goes to make Theo learn how to be a good boy?





	Lockerroom Lessons

They’re in the locker room and Derek has his arm against Theo’s chest keeping him pinned to the metal. Stiles looks to his boyfriend, Derek, but Derek’s eyes are too focused on Theo.  
“What is your problem with my boyfriend?” Derek asks, his voice low and dangerous. When Theo remain quiet a second too long, Derek shoves him against the lockers again, the metal bangs interrupting Theo’s silence.

“Nothing!” Theo defends lamely.

“If you didn’t have a problem with Stiles, then you wouldn’t have been tripping him during practice, or making fun of him, or pranking him.” Derek shoves him into the locker again, harder. Stiles looks to the door checking if anyone might be coming in. It’s after practice so no one is in the locker room beside them but that doesn’t mean much for the rest of the school.

“It was nothing.” Theo winced. And he had actually thought that, all he had done was take Stiles jockstrap and replace it with woman’s panties, when he pulled it out the team laughed at Stiles. That’s when Stiles looks at Theo, really looks at him and then looks down. There, Theo’s erection is straining against his shorts tenting them….quite the accomplishment considering he jockstrap he’s wearing underneath the practice shorts.

“Derek,” Stiles has tried to get Derek’s attention but looking down he notices that Derek is hard too. Turning his attention to himself Stiles notices that he is in the same predicament. “Derek!” Stiles yells and it does the trick.

“What.” Derek asks with his eyebrows. Stiles communicates with his own face, a roll of the eyes and a look down. Derek does look down and for a split second Stiles can see embarrassment across his boyfriends handsome face but it is quickly changed to a mean smug expression when he looks at Theo’s tented shorts. “This is getting you hard.” Derek nearly spits in Theo’s face. Theo for what may be the first time in his life feels embarrassed. “I see what this is.” Derek’s smirk is all teeth. He looks to Stiles and the two have a conversation with one look. Stiles nods.  
Derek eases up on the pressure he’s putting and speaks softly.

“You need to learn to be nicer, Theo. And I’m going to teach you.” So he isn’t misunderstood, so Theo knows exactly what he’s getting into Derek moves his hips forward, their erection meet and rub against each other, even through the fabric it feels good and Theo lets out a soft moan. Derek looks at Theo and Theo realizes  
the question. “Yes or no?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” Derek smirks. He releases Theo from the lockers and takes a step back. “Undress” Theo is quick to do as he’s told, Derek looks appreciatively as more and more of Theo’s skin is exposed. Stiles has what he considers to be the hottest guy on the planet as his boyfriend but he too is effected by Theo’s body, his abs are pronounced but not as defined as Derek’s, he’s smooth all over save for a small bush of pubes. Theo’s cock is thick and long but curves wickedly to his stomach. Derek looks to Stiles and Stiles goes to him immediately, the two being kissing passionately, and Theo feels that familiar feeling of something molten in his chest.  
He’s envious of Stiles being able to be with Derek, and yet he’s envious of Derek for getting to be with Stiles. The two undress each other. Stiles pulls Derek’s jersey off, exposing defined pecs and strong abs covered with dark hair. Derek then pulls off Stiles shirts, Stiles is lean his skin alabaster white, Theo notes that up close Stiles’ nipples are even cuter than he thought. Theo’s cock is beginning to leak.

Why can’t Theo have what Derek has? Derek Slides down Stiles shorts (no jock thanks to Theo’s prank). Stiles pale ass looks tight and perky, Derek’s hands go to each cheek as the two continue to make out, he pulls the cheeks apart exposing the pink winking hole to the cooler air and Theo’s eyes. Why does this hole have to belong to Derek? Why does Derek get to be the one that fucks it, eats it out? Theo would do all of that and more, he’d buy it toys, worship it never leave it without something inside.  
Stiles steps out of his shorts and gets on his knees, Theo’s about to touch himself when a look from Derek chastises him. Stiles lowers Derek’s shorts and jock together, Derek’s cock, large and proud nearly whacks Stiles in the face. And why does Stiles get this? Derek’s cock is really quite large, the entire school has heard of rumors about Derek’s cock since 8th grade, its only grown since then. The uncut cock has a hood that nearly covered the bulbous head but Stiles being to coax the head out with his tongue. Derek moans and looks at Theo.

“I’m gonna give you what you want Theo.” Derek starts, making Theo reluctantly break away from watching Stiles work his mouth on Derek’s cock. “But only if you learn to be nice.” Theo just nods enthusiastically, too lost in lust to consider what that may mean. Derek’s smirk is triumphant. Derek pulls Stiles up from his cock, a sound of disappointment comes from both Theo and Stiles.  
Derek walks he and Stiles over to a bench and they straddle it, Stile sits on the bench between Derek’s legs, leaning against his chest. Derek uses his eyes to signal to Theo to sit opposite them. “Were gonna start with acting nice.” Derek trails his hand across Stiles flat stomach and makes his way to Stiles chest, his fingers begin to pinch the very tip of Stiles nipple. Stiles eyes close and his breath quickens. “Worship Stiles’ feet.”

That caught Theo by surprise, he was about to scoff, get off the bench and leave but first he looked down at Stiles feet…they weren’t bad, Theo had never considered them before, he looked back up at Derek and grabbed Stikes foot by the ankle. He held it too his face and breathed, it didn’t smell bad, Stiles hadn’t done much during practice, Theo looks to Stiles face, their eyes meet and Theo opens his mouth and closes it around Stiles second toe. It taste like skin but Stiles’ face as Theo sucks on his toe is one of surprise and arousal, Theo uses the flat of his tongue and rubs against the bottom of the toe in his mouth. Stiles lets out a long and dirty moan encouraging Theo. Theo sucks and moves his mouth up, coming off of the toe with a soft pop He moves to the next toe and gives it the same treatment, all the while his dick has begun to leak a small puddle of precum onto the bench below them. Theo gets so lost in what he’s doing the touch to his dick makes him jump.

Derek’s right foot is up against Theo’s cock, Derek smirks as Theo lets out a confused noise. Derek’s strokes the shaft with his toes and then lays his foot lengthwise with Theo’s dick, the heel of his foot nesteled with Theo’s balls. Theo begins to hump his cock against the proffered foot, Derek’s foot is slightly calloused the hardened skin almost hurts but Theo can’t decide if its a good or not so he just rubs his cock against Derek’s foot blindly. Almost too soonl Derek pulls it away from him, making Theo whine at the loss. Stiles pulls his own foot away from Theo’s mouth and the two trade places. Stiles foot isn’t calloused like Derek’s, his smooth soft skin doesn’t feel as intense but Theo knows that it’s pleasure. Derek’s foot is placed along Theo’s face and he the strong smell of them makes Theo’s mouth water. Unlike Stiles, Derek was on the field during practice, his feet are slightly damp from sweat.

“Clean them.” Derek speaks, his voice rough. Theo does as he’s told, he licks the ball of Derek’s feet, while Stiles begins to stroke his cock with both of his own. Theo licks along Derek’s toes and sucks each one into his mouth to clean them off. “Alright Theo,” Theo freezes with Derek’s large toe in his mouth. “There’s still more for you to learn.” Derek sets his feet on the floor and cups his hands behind Stiles’ knees. “Next you are going to eat out Stiles. If you can make him cum while you eat him out, not only will I let you fuck him but I’ll fuck you too.” It’s a dream Theo never dared to dream come true.

Stiles is exposed to him, his dusky pink hole winks at Theo as he looks down at it, Theo gets closer to Stiles ass and like a broad stripe across the hole.

“Fuck!” Stiles moans, Theo continues licking across the sensitive hole until he feel it give way under his tongue it opens for his mouth and Theo slips in his tongue. Theo moves his tongue tasting Stiles inner walls while the boys thrashes his head back yelling out. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck.” Theo puts his lips around the hole and gives the slightest suction to Stiles rim, “God dammit.” Theo can’t help but smirk, he has reduced Stiles to this incoherent mess, he looks to Derek and the two have their eyes meet. Theo sucks again making Stiles shout one more time and Derek smiles as Theo continues to ravish his boyfriend’s asshole with his mouth. One day, Derek decides, he might let Theo do the same to him. Suddenly Stiles tenses against Theo’s mouth and a glob of cum lands on Derek’s face. Stiles has just come and he’s still coming, globs of white paint his chest and stomach. Theo Smiles triumphant and begins to maneuver himself, his cock is level with Stiles ass, the head kiss the boys hole but just as he’s about to sink himself into the velvet softness and heat of Stiles ass. Derek stops him.

“Clean it up first.” Derek uses his hand to move the cum that landed on his face to his mouth, he licks his fingers clean and swallows. Theo understands. Theo’s cock is still at Stiles entrance as he lowers his head down licking up the mess that Theo helped make of Stiles’ chest. He licks up Stiles stomach and then his chest until he has all the mess in his mouth, Derek grabs his chin and pulls him forward, their lips meet and Theo feels the sweep of Derek’s tongue licking across the seam of his lips, tasting Stiles. Theo opens his mouth and Derek deepens the kiss, The two share Stiles cum on their tongues as they intertwine and massage each other.

Before Theo realizes it Derek’s hands are on his ass, he moans as Derek massages the firm cheeks in his hands. Without preamble Derek pulls Theo forward by his ass and forces Theo roughly into Stiles. Theo’s cock is wrapped by Stiles ass, it’s hot and tight and Theo can’t hep but pull back and force his cock into Stiles again. And then again and then again, Theo fucks like a man possessed finally having gotten what he had wanted for years he barely notices Derek move out from behind Stiles, this makes Stiles lay down on the bench and Theo lowers with him. The two are face to face, a position that Theo’s has never had the luxury of before. Their mouth meet chastely, shyly a strange counterpoint to the other half of their bodies. Theo bites gently on Stiles bottom lip as he thrusts into Stiles again. Stiles lets out a sound that drives Theo to another thrust, this time aimed for a place that has Stiles gasping out in pleasure.

“Good job Theo.” Derek nods at the scene before him. He’s always knowing that Theo was hot. But he had underestimated how well he and his boyfriend would have looked together. The twink and the twunk both lost in pleasure, Derek strokes his cock to the two of them. His eyes travel down to Theo’s ass, it moves rhythmically as he pumps his cock into Stiles. Derek reaches out and strokes the ass his middle finger rests in between Theo’s ass cheeks and he gently rubs the tight pucker between the two with the tip of his finger. Derek spits into his hand and coats his cock with it. He’s never been in another ass besides Stiles, and in all honesty had never considered another but he has to admit he’s relishing the chance.Theo. Seems to be so lost in fucking Stiles that he doesn’t notice as Derek steps behind him, for a minute or two the larger teen, rests his fat cock along Theo’s crack, he enjoys the sensations he feels as Theo fucks Stiles. On Theo’s next thrust, Derek spreads Theo’s ass and places his cock head at Theo’s hole, as Theo pulls back for another thrust he forces the tip of Derek’s cock into himself. Theo freezes at the intrusion but Derek does not, Derek forces his hips forward and he sinks his cock ball deep into Theo’s ass. “You like that, huh Theo? You’ve wanted my cock inside you almost as long as you’ve wanted yours in Stiles.” Derek pulls back slowly making sure that Theo feels every inch of the cock that took his virginity. Derek Thrust forward making Theo thrust forward into Stiles. Derek looks over Theo’s shoulder and sees Stiles mouth open in bliss.

Derek smirks as he realizes that as he fucks Theo, he makes Theo fuck Stiles it's almost like he’s wearing a Theo shaped condom, Stiles looks at his face and the same thought crosses his mind, the two look into each other’s eyes and smile, a silent “I love you” passes between the two. Theo moans and Derek puts his mouth to Theo’s ear. “You know Theo, If you had been nicer from the beginning you could have had this a while back.” Derek thrust again and changes the angle of his next thrust making sure to drag every inch of his cock against Theo’s prostate. Derek fucks Theo harder and harder the slapping of his large balls against Theo’s ass sound nearly violent. It isn’t long until Theo is coming in Stiles ass. Derek feels Theo clench around his cock as he comes its enough to send Derek over the edge, he yells out as he comes into Theo’s ass. When the aftershocks had worked their way through their bodies Derek finally pulls out of Theo, a gush of white cum empties out of Theo, coating the backs of his upper thighs. Theo grimaces at the feeling but he sees the cum leaking out Stiles ass and he smiles.

“Fu-uck,” Stiles groans, he gets off of the bench and moves over to Derek and the two share a kiss. “I need a shower.” He grabs Derek’s hands and leads him to the showers. Derek follows happily his cock is covered in his spent cum but before he steps into the showers he turns back and looks at Theo…the other teen looks a bit…lost. Derek rolls his eyes and calls to Theo.

“You made a mess.” Theo’s eyes dart up looking at Derek confused. Derek points down at his cock. “Clean it up.”

Theo walks the short distance to Derek, for a few seconds neither of the two boys know what is going to happen next, but Theo gets on his knees and begins to clean the spent cum of of Derek’s dick, with his tongue.


End file.
